


Close to My Heart

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Eggsy, Family Fluff, M/M, Papa Merlin, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy's seven-year-old son swears he"s sick, but Eggsy thinks it's just a ruse to get out of school.Merlin believes it as well, until he gets a call from the school while Eggsy is on a mission. It's up to Papa to save the day.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Close to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Eggsyobsessed wanted a "paternal Merlin that she didn't have to write." Here you are, love.

“Daddy, my tummy hurts.” 

Merlin looks up to see his son standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still wearing his favorite dragon pajamas, stuffed bear in hand. Before he can open his mouth, Eggsy replies, “Joseph Michael McNair, why aren’t you dressed for school?”

“Because my tummy hurts,” their son sniffles, rubbing at his nose with his bear.

“You’re seven now, Joey. You can’t be staying home from school just because you had a fight with Colby.” Eggsy gives him a hug and a gentle pat on the behind. “Your clothes are all laid out. Go get dressed so you have time for breakfast.”

“But Daddy, I’m not hungry, cuz my tummy hurts. And Colby’s a twat waffle.”

“Joey!” Eggsy shouts. “Where did you hear that?”

“When you were playing video games. You said it when…”

“Go on up and get ready, lad,” Merlin tells him, trying not to smile as Eggsy blushes. 

“But Papa…”

“You heard your Papa. And you heard me. Go.” Eggsy sternly points to the stairs. Joey starts to cry as he leaves the kitchen.

“Perhaps he really is unwell,” Merlin says.

“Nah, he just doesn’t want to go to school. I used to pull that sort of thing all the time.” Eggsy starts packing Joey’s lunch.

“Our son is nae as dramatic as his Daddy,” Merlin points out, finishing his tea as he stands.

“Yet another reason why I KNOW he’s yours and not mine,” Eggsy says with grin. “Not that I care.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. They’d both provided samples for the surrogate, and they’d agreed not to find out who the biological father was. There are times Joey is more like Merlin, others he’s more like Eggsy, and sometimes he has a bit of Harry in him as well, Merlin swears.

“Get moving. I know you have that meeting with MI-6 today. I don’t need to be in until half-nine.”

“Have a safe journey,” Merlin murmurs as he kisses him. “Eliza will be in your ear for this mission.”

“I’ll bring you back a present from Berlin.” Eggsy holds him close.

“Bring yourself back from Berlin…that’s all the present I need.” Merlin kisses him again.

“I’m ready,” a sullen voice says from the doorway.

“That’s my good lad. Have a nice day at school and I will see ye at four.” Merlin picks his son up and kisses him. His face is red from crying and his cheeks feel warm. “School will go quickly if ye dinnae dread it so much.”

“I like school,” Joey insists, his brown eyes huge. “I just don’t feel good.”

“Come eat,” Eggsy says, and Merlin places his son in his chair before heading out the door.

“I understand that, Mr. Mallory. I simply feel it is not a productive way to pool our resources,” Harry says patiently.

“You are one of the most forward-thinking Arthurs Kingsman has ever seen, sir, but I do feel perhaps your agency should move ahead with the times,” Mallory responds and Merlin feels Harry tense next to him.

Merlin’s mobile buzzes and he frowns. Everyone who has that number knows he is not to be disturbed during the day, especially today of all days. He checks the screen and frowns deeper. Everyone, that is, except Joey’s school. “I need to take this,” he hisses at Harry, who waves him off. “Excuse me,” Merlin mutters as he gets up from his seat. “This is Mr. McNair,” he says as soon as he’s out in the corridor.

“Mr. McNair, this is Evelyn Chambers, the nurse at Pinewood. I have Joseph here with me and I’m afraid he’s not feeling his best.”

“He mentioned something about an upset stomach, but he had a fight with his friend yesterday and…”

“I don’t believe this is psychosomatic, Mr. McNair. He has a fever and he has vomited twice.”

“Buggering hell.” Merlin closes his eyes. “I beg your pardon, Ms. Chambers.”

“We attempted to contact your husband but he is unavailable.”

“Aye, he is out of town on business.” Merlin thinks for a moment. He has to stay at this meeting until at least one. “We have a neighbor…would it be all right if she came to get him?”

“We need her name, address, and telephone number.”

Merlin rattles off the information for the sweet older woman who lives next door. She’s retired and has looked after Joey for them on occasion since he was three months old. “I will call her and give ye an answer immediately.”

“Very well.”

Merlin hangs up and quickly scrolls through his mobile. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Hendricks, this is Hamish McNair. I wonder if I could ask a great favor of ye.”

Merlin’s feet don’t touch the ground as he approaches Mrs. Hendricks’ tidy little house. He knocks on her door and tries to catch his breath. “Hello, ma’am.”

“Mr. McNair. Do come in.” She opens the door and lets him into the house. “Fiona and Figaro are keeping him company in the living room.”

Merlin follows her into the living room and smiles as he sees his son covered in blankets with a small dog snuggled close on either side. “Hello, son.” He’s surprised when Joey just glares back at him, eyes heavy with fever.

“He’s kept some juice down, and a few crackers,” Mrs. Hendricks tells him. “I gave him the children’s medicine you gave me before, and he’s due for more right around dinnertime.”

“I cannae tell ye how grateful I am,” Merlin says. “Eggsy is away on business, and I was in a very important meeting this morning.”

“No trouble at all. We always have a nice time, although I’m sorry he’s feeling poorly.” She snaps her fingers. “Down, Fiona.” The tan terrier hops to the ground. Her grey brother follows without being prompted.

“Come along, lad,” Merlin says.

Joey unwraps himself from his cocoon and looks down at his stocking feet. “I…my shoes.” He starts to sniffle.

“I will carry ye, my big boy. It’s just across the way.” Merlin picks up the shoes, Joey’s school bag, and finally his son as Mrs. Hendricks opens the door. 

“I do hope you feel better soon, Joey.”

“Thank you,” Joey says feebly, resting his face against Merlin’s neck. Merlin winces as he feels the hot skin against his own.

They make it to the house without incident, although Joey whimpers as soon as they’re inside. JB happily barks and jumps up and down, delighted to see someone earlier than usual. “Not now, JB,” Merlin snaps, and JB also whimpers. “Let’s get ye into your pajamas.”

“M’not gonna make it.” Joey squirms away from him and runs to the downstairs loo. Merlin runs after him and is grateful to see his son bend over the toilet just in time. Merlin presses one hand at the back of Joey’s neck and the other on his forehead. “I TOLD you I was sick!” Joey wails. “I told Daddy over and over on the way to school and…and…he wouldn’t listen.”

“Aye, lad, I know.”

“I don’t lie!”

“That is true,” Merlin murmurs, an intense wave of guilt washing over him. “I am very sorry, my little kangaroo.” He holds Joey in place a moment longer until the heaves finally stop. “Come here.” Merlin quickly wipes his face. “Upstairs we go…ye can brush your teeth and put on your comfy clothes.”

“Can I lay in your bed?”

Merlin starts to say no, but he sees the hopeful look on the sick little face. “Aye…the en suite is close if ye need it.”

“Can JB come up?”

“Absolutely not,” Merlin says, putting his foot down. JB in the bedroom means JB on the bed, something he won’t even let his husband get away with.

“Okay,” Joey sniffles. They head upstairs and Merlin watches as Joey slowly brushes his teeth and changes into pajamas. He smiles as Joey grabs his bear, a gift from Harry named Mr. Pendleton the Third. 

“Into bed ye go, my sick little man. I will get ye some juice and toast.” Merlin turns down the covers and Joey immediately lays on Eggsy’s side of the bed.

“Can you lay with me, Papa?”

“I will.” Merlin kisses his forehead and hurries downstairs. When he returns with the tea and toast, Joey’s eyes are closed. They pop open as soon as Merlin puts the tray down. 

“Not hungry,” Joey protests.

“A few bites,” Merlin urges, and Joey takes the tiniest of nibbles. He drinks about a third of the juice, however, before burrowing back down under the blankets. Merlin removes his shoes, changes into a pair of comfortable trousers and a vest, and climbs into bed next to his son. “I am sorry ye feel so bad, my sweet boy.”

“Hate being sick. I was gonna be line leader this afternoon.”

“Ach, I know ye were looking forward to that.”

“That’s why I wouldn’t lie, Papa. I wanted to go to school.”

Merlin brushes the sandy brown hair from his son’s forehead. “We will nae make this mistake again.”

“Daddy wouldn’t listen. He only cared about work,” Joey says, starting to cry again.

“Now now…none of that,” Merlin says, cuddling the child close. “Crying will only make your head hurt. I promise to talk to Daddy about listening better.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Papa,” is the mournful response.

“I’m glad, too.” Merlin kisses his head. “Our work is quite important, but nothing is more important than you.”

“But you help people with your computers, and Daddy helps them with their work clothes,” Joey protests with a yawn.

“Aye, but computers and work clothes can wait. Ye cannot.”

Joey presses his head to Merlin’s chest. “I hear your heart.”

“You are my heart.”

Joey yawns again and cuddles closer. “You’re silly, Papa.”

“Aye, I am.”

Joey soon falls asleep and Merlin doesn’t move until he awakens two hours later.

“Babe, why do I got five calls from the school on my private mobile?”

Eggsy’s voice is frantic. Merlin stirs the pot of soup and replies, “Because your son apparently got sick all over the floor in art class.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps. “He was really sick?”

“Aye, and he is quite hurt that we dinnae believe him. Ye better bring him a good apology gift.”

“He was really sick.” Merlin can hear the tears in Eggsy’s voice. “And I shoved him out the door. Christ, what kind of father am I?”

“The usual kind. Most children do anything they can to get out of school…ours likes to go.”

“Yet another way I know he’s yours,” Eggsy says mournfully. “Is…is he all right?”

“Aye, leannan…just a bout of the flu. He’ll be fine in a day or so. I’ve already made arrangements to stay home with him tomorrow.”

“Can I talk to him, make sure he’s okay?”

“Do ye nae trust me to look after our baby?”

“Of course I do, I just…”

“Hold on.” Merlin turns off the burner and heads into the living room, where Joey is now set up in front of the telly with Eggsy’s dressing gown as a blanket, another quilt, JB, and Mr. Pendleton the Third. “It is your Da.”

Joey immediately starts to cry as he takes the phone. “I’m sick, Daddy! I told you I was sick and I threw up and my head hurts!” Merlin rolls his eyes. And this is why he thinks Harry somehow had a part in fathering their child. “Yeah, I know, but I told you! You didn’t believe me! I don’t lie, because liars hurt people and hurt themselves, you always say that.” A long pause. Eggsy must be groveling. “Yes, but I’m fine. Papa is taking good care of me. I got to sleep on your pillow and now JB and I are watching telly. When will you be home?” Another pause. “Okay, but you don’t gotta hurry, because Papa is here. Papa makes everything better.” Joey looks up at Merlin adoringly and suddenly his heart takes residence somewhere in his throat. “Okay. I love you, Daddy.” He waves the phone at Merlin.

“Hello.” Merlin heads back to his soup.

“Christ, I feel about two inches tall now,” Eggsy mumbles. “I’m a shite father.”

“Ye are a good father. We all make mistakes.”

“Not you. I don’t have to hurry home because you make everything better.”

“Don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy admits.

“I wish for ye to hurry home. Get here as quick as ye can, with no injuries on that beautiful body of yours.”

“I love you, Hamish.”

“And I love you, Eggsy. We’ll be fine.”

Joey keeps the soup down and falls asleep on Merlin’s shoulder about twenty minutes into a movie. Merlin wraps him in Eggsy’s dressing gown, carries him upstairs, and tucks him into his own bed. “Love you, Papa.”

“And I love you, my son.” Merlin gives him a tender kiss and watches over him for a long moment. When the discussion came up about having children he’d originally had a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea.

Now, looking at the beautiful boy sleeping with his stuffed bear, he cannot remember even one of those reasons.


End file.
